


I Wish (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by crofters_jam



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Fuck I continued this now Michael is hurt, God damnit Michael, Jeremy just wanted to protect his bf, M/M, Michael is just worried about Jer, Michael you fucking idiot you can't just do this, Tears, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: "It's very obviously not nothing. Neither of us can remember the last time you cried."Michael sat down with his back leaning against the door."Can you open the door, babe?"There was muffled sound of disapproval from the other side.





	1. ONE

Jeremy hadn't cried in years. It just wasn't something that happened, as strange as it was. So Michael was surprised when he walked into the bathroom early Monday morning to hear sobs coming from one of the stalls.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

There was no response for a second.

"'m fine."

Wait.

" _Jeremy?_ "

"Go away, Michael."

The response was muffled.

"Jeremy, babe, what's wrong?" Michael started peeking under the doors of the stalls, trying to find his boyfriend.

"It's nothing."

Michael spotted the beat up converse under the farthest stall.

"It's very obviously not nothing. Neither of us can remember the last time you cried."

Michael sat down with his back leaning against the door.

"Can you open the door, babe?"

There was muffled sound of disapproval from the other side.

"Okay, I don't have to come in until you're ready. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

A rough sob answered him.

"Okay..." Michael took a deep breath and put his hand by the bottom of the door so that Jeremy could reach it if needed. "Just tell me when you want to talk."

They sat there for maybe 10, 20 minutes before Michael felt Jeremy's hand touch his. Michael was silent, not wanting to scare him off.

"There were some guys- and uh- they were saying stuff- about how you weren't a real guy- and how I was dating a girl- and it was so awful- and I tried to defend you-"

"Jeremy, what happened? Are you hurt?" Michael was worried before, but what if they had hurt him?

There was no answer.

"Oh my god."

Michael stood up and knocked on the door.

"Jeremy, babe, I know you're scared but I'm really worried about you, please let me in."

A few moments later there was some scuffling before a small click sounded. Michael carefully opened the door, just in case Jeremy got scared or was standing directly behind the door. Michael's heart sunk when he saw Jeremy. There were still some tears sliding down his face. He had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his left arm through his shirt. His jeans had some rips in them, and underneath his knees were scraped. Michael couldn't see his elbows from where he stood, but he could see a little blood coming down his arm, so chances were that they were scraped too. Michael gently reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"Jer, babe, you're hurt, come on, let's go home and fix you up, okay?"

Jeremy nodded as Michael led him out of the bathroom and into the hall. They finally left the school and ended up making their way to Michael's, because even though it wasn't that much further to Jeremy's, Michael didn't want to risk it. Besides, Michael's parents were both out again, so they would be alone. It's not like his parents didn't like Jeremy, they just didn't happen to know that they were dating. They still called him by his dead name and refused to use the correct pronouns, so it was better for them to be gone. Michael led Jeremy into the bathroom and looked under the sink for the first aid kit, eventually finding it and pulled it out. He popped it open and grabbed a couple of the bigger bandaids as well as some antibiotics, the kind that you could squirt out on the band-aid. He put some on one of the band-aids and motioned for Jeremy to sit on the toilet. Jeremy sat down and Michael stuck the band-aid on his left knee. Repeating the process with the other knee and his elbows, Michael decided to ask some questions.

"What happened, Jeremy?"

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably.

"I tried to just, I don't know, walk away but then one of them grabbed the back of my shirt and I may have accidentally hit one of them trying to get away? I think that's why they got so mad, but I can't really remember. It was before school, out by that patch of clovers. After a few minutes, I was able to get up and make it to the bathroom."

Michael smiled as he put on the last band-aid on his elbow.

"I'm proud of you, Jer."

"Thanks. I guess, I just- They were saying such bad things about you." Jeremy looked down sadly, swinging his legs a little.

"Babe, you know that even though it gets to me, I'm mostly used to it. I mean, with my parents and all." Michael gestured outside the door as he spoke.

"I wish they wouldn't treat you like that."

"I wish, Jeremy. I wish."


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about halfway through the class that a lightbulb went off in Jeremy's brain.
> 
>  
> 
> _This was why Michael had been so adamant he stayed home._
> 
>  
> 
> _This was why Michael wasn't anywhere to be found before class._
> 
>  
> 
> _This was why Michael wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to him._

Jeremy went home after a few hours, promising to get some sleep and stay home from school the next day, and while Michael _was_ concerned for his boyfriend's health, it was mostly because he had plans. Plans that he knew Jeremy would be %110 against. So Michael walked to school alone the next day. He didn't go into the school though. He walked around the building, towards the clover patch near the oak tree. He leaned against the tree, knowing that they would show up eventually. I mean, as far as he knew, they wouldn't, but might as well give it a shot, right?

Michael stood there.

Time passed.

Eventually, he heard the bell signaling the start of class, and he pushed himself into a straight-up position, moving to walk into the school. But someone happened to turn the corner at that very moment.

Well, not just someone. Someones. There were five of them total, three guys and two girls. Seniors, from the looks of them. 

_Fuck._

They were too busy talking to have noticed Michael, so he quickly dashed behind the tree. There were way more of them then he thought there would be. There were no other trees in the area, so he couldn't just dash from one to another until he got inside the building. He would have to stay here until they left, or they noticed him, but preferably the former. The latter would probably just be the death of him. 

He waited for a few minutes, trying not to breathe too loudly or move too much. There was a stick laying right next to his foot, and he knew that any wrong move could result stepping on it and therefore revealing his position. He would have kicked it away, but of course, that would also show them where he was hiding. He knew that they knew who he was, after all, they had gone after his boyfriend. Which was why he was here, obviously, but now that there were so many? And they were tall and way older than him. He knew that if he attempted any type of revenge it would just end with him in the nurse's office, the hospital, or six feet under. He was trapped.

The seconds ticked by. He could hear them talking. They were mostly just talking shit about other people, and he barely paid any attention to who, but then he heard Jeremy's name.

"That little punk, what was his name? Jeremy? We got him good, don't ya think?" One of the guys said. Michael could practically hear the smirk in his voice. One of the girls responded.

"Yeah, we got 'im," She had a bit of an accent, but the kind that you probably couldn't hear unless you were listening like a hawk. Or you were hiding behind a tree that she was leaning on the other side of.

"What was his issue, anyway? I mean, he was full on convinced that he had a boyfriend." The second dude.

"She's a girl if I ever saw one. What's her name? Mica? Melanie? _Michelle?_ " Michael didn't have time to react enough to them deadnaming him before someone grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him around to the other side of the tree. He let out a squeak as he was let go and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Aw, looks like teaching her boyfriend wasn't enough. Looks like we gotta teach little miss spy here a lesson as well." The five had formed a circle around him.

_And he thought being trapped behind the tree was bad._

"My name is Michael!" Michael tried to stand up, but one of the girls pushed him down again. Another girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please."

Michael didn't think he had been more scared in his life.

"Now let's get started."

\---

Jeremy cared about his boyfriend, and he hated breaking promises, but his alarm went off in the morning, and he got up and got ready. He didn't tell Michael he was coming, because then Michael would be mad, and I mean, he would still be mad, but at least he couldn't force Jeremy to go home this way. The bus finally pulled up at the stop near Jeremy's house, and he hopped on, ready to get into this hell-hole and then leave as soon as possible. As he climbed off the bus in front of the school, he looked around, not seeing Michael anywhere. Figuring he was already inside, Jeremy walked into the building. He looked around places Michael would normally go.

_Where was he?_

He headed to his first class, which he just happened to share with Michael, and was surprised to find him not in the room. This couldn't possibly be right.

Time went by.

The bell to start the day rang. 

It was about halfway through the class that a lightbulb went off in Jeremy's brain.

_This was why Michael had been so adamant he stayed home._

_This was why Michael wasn't anywhere to be found before class._

_This was why Michael wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to him._

Jeremy stood up and rushed out the door, not bothering to pay any attention to the teacher calling his name. He rushed through the hallway and out the door of the school, before rushing around the side of the building to a clover patch, right next to a big oak tree.

He walked slower over to the clearing, but started running again as soon as he spotted something red on the ground.

_Michael's hoodie!_

He was there! Michael was there-

Michael wasn't there. The hoodie sat there, a few new tears that hadn't been there before, and big hold where the pride flag on Michael's arm should be. Most of the rips had a little bit of blood on the edges of them.

The pride flag patch lay off to one side, torn into so many different pieces that it was just shreds of color now.

Jeremy picked up the hoodie as he fell to his knees.

And he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck this started off as only a one-shot and now I've managed to finish this on such a cliff hanger that I have to continue this. I'm getting way too caught up in the story god damnit.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> This will be my last BMC fic on this Pseud! I decided to make two seperate Pseuds, just in case! One is for fluff! It's called allinallanottooheinousday. The one for angst is thisisaheinousnight. Also! I recently reblogged a few prompt selections on my Tumblr, bitty-starship, and if you want you can come up with your own prompt! It would be great to get some prompts from you guys!
> 
> Okay! Bye!
> 
> \- Starship


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time went by and he went back to school, his friends tried to comfort him. Jake and Rich would crack jokes and try to make him laugh, Chloe and Brooke would specifically judge people that he didn't like, which was a weird way to show love, but it is what it is. Christine would act out funny scenes and sing to him, and Jenna would just talk out his feelings with him. They were all great, honestly, but they couldn't fill the place that Michael was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit more time-skipping than the others, but still.

Jeremy couldn't keep the sweatshirt, they had to take it in for "evidence" and "proof" and other bullshit like that. Michael had left a shirt at his house the last time he slept over, though. It was a Legend of Zelda shirt, and Jeremy would wear it every day, but that would just be weird, so he settled for sleeping in it. The first few weeks were hell. No one had seen or heard anything from Michael or the five students that had disappeared with him. Jeremy stayed home from school the first week after the teacher found him clutching the torn up sweatshirt, unable to move or even cry. Eventually, he was able to get across what happened, and the teacher immediately called the police, and they had to fight to get the sweatshirt from him. His dad showed up at one point and took him home. As time went by and he went back to school, his friends tried to comfort him. Jake and Rich would crack jokes and try to make him laugh, Chloe and Brooke would specifically judge people that he didn't like, which was a weird way to show love, but it is what it is. Christine would act out funny scenes and sing to him, and Jenna would just talk out his feelings with him. They were all great, honestly, but they couldn't fill the place that Michael was.

It had been early April when Michael disappeared. 

It wasn't until June that they had any sort of clue where Michael was.

It was the day before school started, August 28th, when his Dad walked into his room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Jeremy, I know the first day of 11th grade is tomorrow, but I completely understand if you want to skip."

"Dad, I went to school before Summer, I can go again." Jeremy looked over at his dad, trying to be strong even though he was currently wearing the Zelda shirt.

"No, Jeremy, I'm pretty sure you'll want to skip to spend time with Michael."

"Dad, Michael's still missing." Jeremy looked back down at his lap as he heard his dad mutter something.

"So _that's_ what I forgot to mention."

"Dad? Dad, what did you forget to mention?" Jeremy could barely hope, but there was always the chance.

"I'll drive you to the hospital."

Jeremy's heart broke at the word hospital.

\---

Jeremy was out of the car in seconds, dashing inside and running to the front desk.

"Was someone with the last name Mell just admitted?" He talked quickly, trying to get the information he needed as soon as possible. 

"Yes, one, Michel-"

"Michael. His name is Michael." Jeremy just wanted to see his friend. The man nodded.

"Okay, you can't see him right now, but you'll definitely be able to see him soon. You can wait in the waiting room."

Jeremy spent the next few hours pacing the waiting room, his dad sitting in a chair, either reading a magazine or on his phone.

Eventually, someone came in.

"Is anyone here for Michelle Mell?" She asked, looking around the room. Jeremy stood up.

"I am, and his name is Michael. Is he okay? Can I see him?" Jeremy was desperate.

"Yes, of course, come right his way." The nurse led him through the hospital to a room. "He's awake, so you should be able to talk to him right away."

Jeremy took a deep breath and walked into the room. He started crying the second he got in there. Michael's hair was longer, and he wasn't wearing his glasses or his binder. Jeremy could see a wound on his arm that was covered in bandages, and several different levels of bruises, some partially healed and some fresh and new.

Michael had seen him come in, but without his glasses, it could honestly be anyone, so Jeremy spoke up.

"Michael?"

It took a few seconds before he responded.

"Jeremy?" His voice was scratchy.

Jeremy rushed forward and embraced him, sobbing and peppering kisses all over his face. Michael was crying too and hugging him back. He was safe, and warm, and home. And that's all that mattered, at least for the moment.

\---

Michael and Jeremy both took the next few weeks off of school, getting their homework from Christine, who came by every day after school. Michael said that he would rather meet up with everyone when they went back, so Christine was the only one of the friend group that had been over. They walked back into school on October 3rd. Of course, there were whispers. Of sophomores, juniors, and seniors who knew who they were, and of confused freshmen. The squad had been notified that they would be in today, and they were all waiting near the entrance, excited to see the two again.

It was a happy reunion.

The five seniors had all been over 18 at the time of Michael being found, so they were all tried and jailed as adults.

One day, Michael and Jeremy were sitting under a tree, an oak tree, by a clover patch when Michael spoke.

"I wish..."

He trailed off, trying to find the words to express how he felt.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever."

Jeremy replied with a peck on Michael's cheek and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This is the last BMC fic I'll be posting on this Pseud! In case you didn't read the last end note, my angst fics will be on thisisaheniousnight, and my fluff fics will be on allinallanottooheniousday. If you want to ask questions or send in prompts, or just talk to me for some reason, my Tumblr for this is bitty-starship.
> 
> Okay! Bye!
> 
> \- Starship


	4. READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE STATUS OF THIS FIC

Okay!

Sorry for getting ya'll's hopes up, but this is not a chapter. I've had several people request that I tell what happened to Michael, so that's what I'm going to do, just NOT IN THIS. I'm going to put it on one of my other Pseuds, [thisisaheinousnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyStarship/pseuds/thisisaheinousnight), and I don't have a title yet, but comment on here if you want to be notified when it is up, and I'll reply to all those when it's posted.

Great!

Thanks for taking your time to read this.

\- Starship

(EDIT: Though I do have ideas, and have started writing what I'm going to call "Around the Corner", AKA What happened to Michael, I still don't have the whole thing formulated, so if you guys want to drop some ideas, you can do it either in the comments here, or you can go to my [Tumblr](https://bitty-starship.tumblr.com/), and I also have some prompts reblogged, so you can request those too if you want. Okay, bye!

\- Starship)

(Okay, FUCK, Edit 2, but I'm going to continue updating you guys on it through this document? I mean like, I have no other way to give you guys updates? So uh, I've got about 200 words on Around the Corner done, so that's good. Okay, see ya!

-Starship)


End file.
